Sakura Membawakan Kenangan
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Toushirou sedang bertugas didunia nyata. Saat melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam, dia mengingat lagi kenangan-kenangan indah dan juga penyesalannya karena gagal menolong orang yang disayanginya.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach© Kubo Tite

Momoiro no Hana © Sakuma Kumi

Sakura Pembawa Kenangan © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy Teams)

Rating: K+

Pairing: HitsugayaxHinamori

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Warning: Oneshot, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read, No Flame, please!

.

.

.

'_Ichinichi no owari ase wo nugutta_

_Choppiri tsukareta karada wo yasumete_

_Shizuka na jikan ni omoidasu no wa_

_Tanoshii koto mo kuyashii koto mo__'_

_(__At the end of the day, sweat is wiped_

_Resting my slightly tired body_

_In that quiet moment I remember the times_

_Wonderful times, regretful times__)_

_._

Toushirou berjalan pelan menuju sebuah jembatan, yang tenang untuk beristirahat setelah seharian membasmi hollow di kota Karakura. Dia mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya, dan memandang ke sungai yang ada dibawah jembatan. Terlihat pantulan matahari tenggelam yang berwarna oranye di permukaan sungai itu, membuka kembali yang menyenangkan, semasa kecil yang dihabiskannya bersama seorang anak perempuan bermata hazel bernama Hinamori Momo dan neneknya di salah satu distrik di Rukongai, Jiyunrinan(betul gak?). Suasana yang tenang dan keindahan matahari tenggelam yang terlihat dari atas jembatan itupun, mengingatkannya pada hal yang disesalinya. Ketika Aizen berkhianat, dia hampir saja membunuh Hinamori. Kalau saja waktu itu Toushirou datang lebih cepat, kalau saja perkataan Kira saat itu lebih cepat menyadarkannya, mungkin Hinamori tidak akan terluka separah itu. Berbulan-bulan, Hinamori terbaring kaku dengan selang-selang infus disekelilingnya. Sementara itu, Toushirou hanya bisa terdiam dan berjanji akan membalas perbuatan Aizen yang pasti tidak akan disetujui Hinamori. Walaupun sudah terluka sejauh itu, dia tetap tak ingin Aizen terluka atau mati. Hal itu sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti oleh Kapten bertubuh kecil dan ber-otak jenius itu. Akhirnya, di winter war, dia hanya bisa melihat Hinamori terluka lagi, kali ini karena tangannya dan juga kemampuan zanpakutou Aizen. Tapi, untunglah gadis itu masih selamat walaupun dia masih sedih atas kematian Aizen-orang yang hampir membunuhnya untuk kedua kalinya. Toushirou yang memikirkannya semakin pusing dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen yang sudah disewakan untuknya.

.

Toushirou terdiam, dia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya, nafsu makannya seakan hilang begitu saja. Dia menyentuh remote tv dan melihat acara-acara yang ada tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik untuk dilihatnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

'Hitori sora wo miage

Itamu mune no tane wo

Hitotsu futatsu tsumugi hitoiki

Asu mo ganbaru tame

Omoidasu egao de

Mabushii kurai sekai ga kagayaita'

(Looking up at the sky all alone

Feeling my heart break

One and two are almost joined

In order to reach tomorrow

I recall memories and smile

Shining brightly, the world shone)

.

Trang!

Crat!

Brugh!

Toushirou baru saja membunuh seekor hollow yang berkeliaran. Dia membersihkan darah yang masih menempel di pedangnya dan memasukannya kedalam sarung pedang.

"Yo, Toushirou! Kau duluan lagi!" muncul seorang remaja laki-laki dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Toushirou dan warna rambut yang nyentrik.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" gertak Toushirou "Kau lambat lagi."

"Iya, iya, Toushi- eh, Hitsugaya-taichou. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Kalau begitu, percuma saja kau datang." Gumam Toushirou. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang awan-awan yang begerak di atas langit (masa di laut). Awan itu begitu banyak, dan sebagian menutupi matahari, mengurangi panas yang menyengat. Awan-awan itu bergerak seakan tanpa beban memisah menjadi awan-awan lain dan bergabung menjadi satu, mereka tak pernah habis atau lenyap selalu ada untuk keesokan hari. Muncul menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang baru.

~_Toushirou POV_~

Rasanya, aku ingin memanggil kembali ingatan masa lalu, ingin rasanya kembali ke masa itu dan melihatnya tersenyum lagi, bukan senyumannya yang dia paksakan tapi, tulus menyiratkan kebahagiaannya tanpa beban yang dipikulnya. Rasanya, matahari bersinar semakin terang, yah… menerangi dunia. Tapi, rasanya, hatiku masih gelap, tanpa senyumanmu. "Hinamori, kelihatannya aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

~_End of Toushirou POV_~

.

.

.

'Sora takaku hohoende

Yawarakaku saki hokoru

Anata no 'hitotsu mae' wo itsumo

Mamotte itai kara'

(Tenderly and graciously blooming with pride

With a smile as high as the sky

I will always be one step in front of you

Because I want to protect you)

.

Toushirou kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang ada didekatnya, dia sudah kembali ke dalam gigai sekarang. Musim semi, banyak bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan bangga. Kelopak sakura beterbangan dengan lembutnya dan begitu penuh dengan keindahan yang membuat orang yang melihat bahagia,juga mungkin bisa menenangkan hati yang tengah gundah. Mungkin sekarang, hati Toushirou sudah mulai tenang dan kegundahannya lumayan terhapuskan. Kalau saja dia bisa melihat Hinamori yang tengah tersenyum setinggi langit sambil , selalu Toushirou akan selangkah didepan Hinamori. Karena Toushirou ingin terus bisa melindungi Hinamori. Walaupun gagal, dia akan terus mencoba untuk melindungi Hinamori.

.

.

.

'Tsuyosugiru ame no hi mo

Itetsuita kaze no hi mo

Makeru koto naku saite itai

Momoiro no hanabira yurashite'

(I want to bloom without fail

Even in those overly rainy days

Even in those frozen windy days

The pink flower petals sway)

…:::Di Seiretei:::…

"_Konnichi waa_! Hinamori." panggil seorang _fuku-taichou_ berdada besar dengan lambang 10 yang ada di _obi_-nya (Bener gak?)

"_Konnichi waa_! Rangiku-san." balas yang dipanggil

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hm, lebih baik. Diluar, sudah banyak sakura bermekaran ya?"

"Begitulah, sayang kau hanya bisa melihat dari sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku tidak merepotkan."

"Kau tidak merepotkan Hinamori!"

"Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Shiro-chan mana?"

"Oh, Taichou ya, dia sedang tugas di dunia nyata."

"Begitu. Rangiku-san, kalau saja aku bisa menjadi bunga sakura aku ingin mekar tanpa gagal sekalipun. Jadi, orang-orang yang melihatku akan bahagia."

"Harapan yang bagus. Walaupun tak akan terwujud yah."

"Lagipula, hanya harapan. Menjadi sakura yang bisa mekar di tengah hujan, juga di hari berangin yang begitu dingin. Dan kelopak-kelopak pink-nya bergoyang-goyang terkena angin."

"Sakura yang kuat dan tegar ya?"

"Hm." Hinamori mengangguk

"Kau pasti bisa! Walaupun tak menjadi sakura, kau pasti bisa menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar!" dukung Matsumoto

"Haha, terima kasih Rangiku-san. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan dengan Shiro-chan ya?"

"Mungkin sedang membasmi hollow, atau, mungkin taichou juga sedang melihat sakura!"

.

.

.

'Ichinichi no hajime shinkokyuu shita

Choppiri neguse no kami wo tabanete

Arata na jikan ni omoi egakou

Nani ga kono saki otozure you tomo'

(At the beginning of the day, a deep breath is drawn

Tidying my hair that was messed up a bit from sleeping

In that early moment, I wonder

From now on, what else can I do to visit you?)

.

Toushirou terbangun dari tidurnya dia menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan berat. Sebenarnya, dia masih ingin tidur. Tapi, apa boleh buat dia harus memulai misinya untuk membunuh hollow. Toushirou berdiri di depan cermin dekat wastafel. Dia melihat rambutnya yang acak-acakkan, dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi (Jangan ngintip).

Toushirou sudah keluar dan berdiri lagi di depan cermin dia kemudian mengambil sisir yang letaknya tak jauh dan mulai merapikan rambut putih saljunya.

"Aku bosan." Gumam Toushirou "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Hinamori. Kira-kira apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menemuinya ya? Siapa yang mau datang kesini menggantikanku ya?" Toushirou terdiam "AH! YA! Kuchiki-taichou saja! Rukia ada disini, dia pasti mau! Dengan begitu dia kan bisa lebih mudah menjaga Rukia!" Toushirou langsung keluar dari gigainya kemudian membuka Senkaimon.

.

.

.

'Hitori sora wo miage

Itsumo mune no oku de

Tsuyoku tsuyoku chikau kanarazu

Kyou mo ganbaru tame

Omoidasu kotoba ni

Afureru kurai yuuki wo morau kara'

(Looking at the sky all alone

You're always inside my heart

Getting stronger and stronger to the extent of overflowing, because of bravery I've gained

I vow never to fail

In order to reach tomorrow

I remember those words)

.

…:::Seiretei:::…

Toushirou melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke kantor Byakuya, banya shinigami-shinigami yang menyapanya saat berpapasan.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk." respon Byakuya seadanya

"Kuchiki." Panggil Toushirou

"Hitsugaya-taichou,bukankah kau sedang bertugas di dunia nyata?"

"Yah, itu benar. Ngomong-ngomong Kuchiki, kau mau menggantikanku?"

"Menggantikan?" ulang Byakuya ragu.

"Ya."

"Ada alasan apa kau memintaku menggantikanmu?"

"Kau tidak mau? Kau bisa menjaga Rukia dengan mudah jika kesana."

Byakuya tampak berpikir. "Baiklah." jawab Byakuya. Toushirou tersenyum.

.

Hinamori tengah melihat keluar, banyak kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan, dia kemudian melihat ke arah langit.

"Shiro-chan, aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya

"Aku juga Hinamori."

Hinamori tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh melihat Toushirou ada di depan pintu "Shiro-chan?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan."

"Begitu. Aku berjanji padamu Hinamori, aku pasti akan betambah kuat dan kuat agar bisa melindungimu selamanya! Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi! Aku janji pasti tak akan gagal!"

Hinamori terdiam, kemudian berkata "Terima kasih Shiro-chan. Aku tahu kau pasti akan melindungiku. Kata-kata tadi. Aku jadi ingat saat dulu kau juga mengatakannya." ujar Hinamori sambil tersenyum

"Kau masih ingat Hinamori."

"Hm." Hinamori mengangguk

Toushirou kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinamori, lalu memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Momo."

"Aku juga, Shiro-chan." Balas Momo sambil memeluk balik Toushirou.

To Be Continued

ReRe: Wow, ternyata aku bisa bikin beginian dan kelihatannya gak nyambung yah? Ini fic HitsuHina pertamaku. Para senpai sekalian, mind to review? Chapter berikutnya Cuma tambahan doang. Jangan lupa review ya~ Saya tunggu.

Jangan Lupa KLIK Tombol Ijo-ijo dibawah!


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Sakura Pembawa Kenangan © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito

(The Crazy Teams)

Warning: Pake dialog, Humor nyelip(mungkin), OOC, Don't Like Don't Read, No Flame, please!

.

ReRe: Ini dia, chapter 2~

Ari/Su-chan: Yei!!!

ReRe: Eh? Su-kun, kok disini?

Su-chan: Su-chan aja kenapa sih!? Kan tadi kamu yang nyeret kesini!

ReRe: O'ya. Eh? Su-kun lebih pendek dan menghemat waktu.

Su-chan: Cuma 1 huruf doang! Pelit!

ReRe: Ye! Bukan masalah pelitnya, kalo Su-kun kan lucu, jadi sukun donk!

Su-chan: (Sweatdrop) Terus, ngapain bawa-bawa kemari?! Buang-buang waktu aja! (Ngambek)

ReRe: Dede' gak boleh ngembek, ntar gak lucu.

Su-chan: Dede' pala'mu!!! Aku lebih tua tauk! Lagian, aku cuma temen sekelasmu!

ReRe: Yah, Cuma 2 bulan gak apa apalah. Lagian, tampangmu itu gak meyakinkan sebagai kakak. T'rus, sapa juga yang mau kamu jadi adik kandungku! Cuma adek, adek-adekkan doang!

Su-chan: Hwee~ (Nangis-nangis GaJe)Terus aku ngapain disini?

ReRe: Bantuin wawancara!

Su-chan: He?

.

.

.

…:::Seiretei:::…

Su-chan: Baiklah, sekarang, darimana kita mulai penyelidikan kita? Disana ada orang! Ayo cepat kita tang- BUKK!

ReRe: Ini bukan maen detektif-detektifan!!! Kita mau wawancara bukan latihan jadi detektif!

Su-chan: HAH!??? Masa?!

ReRe: Ya ampun. Udahlah. (nyeret Su-chan)

.

ReRe: Permisi.

Hinamori: Eh? Ya? Kau siapa?

ReRe: Tak penting kami siapa, yang jelas kami datang untuk mewawancarai kalian.

Hitsugaya: (Tiba-tiba dateng) Wawancara?

ReRe + Su-chan: WAAAAAAAA!!!

Hinamori: Shiro-chan, jangan mengagetkan mereka!

Hitsugaya: Maaf, Momo.

ReRe + Su-chan: Mesranya~

ReRe: Hiks… kalau saja aku juga begitu.

Su-chan: Kalau gitu pacaran aja sana gih!

ReRe: Hiks, sebelum sempet pacaran udah disembelih duluan ama Kaa-san ku.

Su-chan: (Sweatdrop)

ReRe: Ah, sudahlah, tak penting! Yang jelas, kami datang ingin wawancara.

Hinamori: Ah, silahkan saja.

ReRe: Anda memang baik, Hinamori-san. Nah, Su-kun mana daftar pertanyaannya?

Su-chan: Nih!

ReRe: Sejak kapan kalian jadian?

Hinamori: Sejak kemarin.

Hitsugaya: Heh, kamu kan authornya harusnya udah tau dong!

ReRe: (Nyumpel mulut Hitsugaya) No Comment!

Hinamori: Shi-Shiro-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?!(panik)

Su-chan: Ih, jahat!

ReRe: Biarin!

Su-chan: Eh, eh, ngomong-ngomong kan Hinamori lebih tinggi, jadi kalo mau apa-apa Hitsugaya naek kursi dulu donk?

Hitsugaya: Kau… SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARUUU!!!

Su-chan: (Beku)

ReRe: Tragisnya nasibmu Su-kun, semoga kau bisa hidup tenang di dunia sana.

Hitsugaya: Dia belum mati bodoh!

ReRe: Eh? Tapi kalau beku begini kan, detak jantungnya berhenti?

Hitsugaya: Kau setrum saja dia dengan listrik!

ReRe: Ooh… (Nyulik Kakashi dari Naruto) Tolong setrum dia.

Kakashi: Hm? Hanya setrum oke. CHIDORI!!!

Su-chan: GWAAAA! (Pingsan)

Kakashi: (Kabur)

ReRe: Yah, sekarang malah pingsan. Ya sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, Hinamori-san menurutmu Hitsugaya terlalu over-protective tidak?

Hinamori: Ah, tidak biasa saja. Walaupun, kadang berlebihan sih.

Hitsugaya: Itu karena ku tak ingin kau terluka!

Hinamori: Ah, iya-iya aku mengerti Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya: Kau benar-benar mengerti atau hanya mengalihkan?

Hinamori: Aku serius kok. Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu Shiro-chan, aku menyayangimu.

Hitsugaya: Aku juga menyayangimu, Momo.

Hinamori: Kalau begitu jangan marah-marah.

Hitsugaya: Baiklah.

ReRe: Aku, dilupakan… ya?

Su-chan: (sadar) Re, Re, Re ( Narik-narik baju.)

ReRe: Apaan sih!?

Su-chan: Itu. (Nunjuk ke arah pintu)

MAyuri: Jadi, kalian ya, manusia yang dikatakan datang ke soul society?

All: (Noleh)

ReRe+Su-chan: GWAAAAA!!! KUROTSUCHI!!!

Mayuri: Hoo, kelihatannya kalian bisa kugunakan sebagai eksperimen.

Su-chan: (Gemetaran + nangis) Hwee!! ReRe!! Aku belum mau kawin!

ReRe: Woyy!! Siapa yang mau kawin!!

Su-chan: Eh? Bukan ya? POKOKNYA AKU GAK MAU DIAPA-APAIN!!!

ReRe: Kalo gitu… LARIII!!! (Kabur)

.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua hidup damai dan fic satu ini, dinyatakan…

TAMAT

ReRe: (Sweatdrop) Ancur nih, chapter 2-nya. Terserahlah, berikutnya liat review, walaupun Cuma 2.

Egi: (Maen dateng) Haha! Kasian deh kamu!

ReRe: (Nendang Egi balik ke habitat asal)Dasar BiMa(Bibir Maju)!!! Yang pertama, Sevachi 'Ryuuki J', arigatou gozaimasu, atas informasinya.Banyak missingwords, sama misstypo? Baiklah, akan saya perbaiki lain waktu. Soal author notes, saya orangnya gak bisa serius, jadi kebanyakan ngaconya walaupun itu fic yang serius. Ini udah update.

Su-chan: Emang nih ReRe, gak bisa serius! Guru ngejelasin pelajaran aja dia asyik sendiri nggambar di bawah meja! Apalagi kalo IPS, buka-buka yang gak ada kaitannya sama pelajaran di laptop! Sama kaya partnernya! (Ngelirik Tutza/Ai yang lagi gambar)

Ai: Apa Liat-liat!

Su-chan: Gak,apa-apa. _Ganas amat… _Eh, kalo gak ada perlu lagi aku mau pergi!

ReRe: Ets, jangan! Ntar gak kukasih coklat!

Su-chan: Kapan coklatnya, mana!? (Ngulurin tangan)

ReRe: Kapan-kapan!

Su-chan: (Mewek) Hweeee~ ReRe jahaaa~t!

ReRe: (Nyumbat kuping) Berikutnya, dari Jess Kuchiki, hiks, makasih, Senpai selalu mereview fic bleachku. Sudah lebih baik ya? Arigatou. "Satu paragraf terdiri 3-4 baris", Hm, (Berpikir serius) pernah denger dan belajar, tapi… lupa.*Dilempar panci* Ini udah update.

Su-chan: Dasar, pelupa!

ReRe: Cerewet! Oke, yang penting…

ReRe+Su-chan: Mohon REVIEW!

Ayo Tekan tombol ijo - ijo dibawah~


End file.
